


Knightshade: Ninjas of Love

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Ninja [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: A ninja starts following Jaune.  Ren assures him the ninja means no harm, but JNPR comes up with a cunning plan to capture the ninja.KnightshadePre-Fall





	Knightshade: Ninjas of Love

Jaune: I feel like someone is watching me.

Nora: Oh, you're just being paranoid.

Figure in the Distance: *turns black and fades away*

Ren: What was that?

Ren: *looks where the figure had been*

Nora: Jaune's just being paranoid. It's not like a ninja is out to get him.

Pyrrha: I don't know, Jaune is more intuitive than he seems.

Jaune: I'm more what?

Pyrrha: You can recognize how people feel.

Nora: Except for one thing.

Pyrrha: Except for one thing.

Nora: So, is there a ninja we'll get to fight?

Ren: I don't think we'll get to fight the ninja.

Nora: Than what's the point in having one stalk us?

Ren: Stalk our fearless leader.

Nora (asking jaune): What's the point of have a ninja stalk you without getting to fight it?

Jaune: I would rather NOT fight the ninja.

Jaune: *turns to Ren*

Jaune: Is there really a ninja?.. stalking me?..

Ren: You have no need to fear for you safety.

Jaune: Huh?

Ren: *smiles*

* * *

Jaune: *walks down the halls of Beacon*

Jaune: Huh? I feel like someone's watching me.

Ninja: *hidden by shadows in the rafters*

Ninja: *holds perfectly still*

* * *

Ninja: *hidden by shadows in a tree, watching Jaune through the windows in the library*

Ren: *appears beside the ninja*

Ren: So, are you ever going to actually do anything, or are you satisfied just stalking him?

Ninja: *turns black and disappears*

* * *

Nora: Inja-nay on the oof-ray.

Jaune: I have seven sisters. Do you think I don't speak pig latin?

Nora: Oh, shit! The jig is up! Run, ninja!

Ninja: *turns black and vanishes*

Jaune: Are you on the ninja's side now or something?

Nora: *points at Ren*

Jaune: Good point.

Pyrrha: I think it's about time we caught the ninja.

Ren: This does seem to be drawing out... We will need bait.

Jaune: *stares at Ren*

Ren: Do you want to catch the ninja, or not?

Jaune: I am kind of getting curious. I mean, who would be stalking me?

Pyrrha: Every girl in Beacon. I mean...

Nora: Real smoothe.

Pyrrha: *nods her head to Jaune*

Jaune: *no sudden recognition on his face*

Jaune: I don't see why everyone finds this so funny.

Ren: You will.

Nora: Once we catch the ninja.

Jaune: Ffiiiine... What do I have to do?

Ren: Dangle over a cliff.

* * *

Jaune: *dangles over the cliff with a rope tied around one ankle*

Jaune: See, I don't know why, but I thought you were joking.

Ren: *silent pause*

Jaune: So?, um, when are you going to let me down?

Ren: I'm not.

Ren: *runs away*

* * *

Jaune: Okay, I swear he's not going to come back. All the blood is running to my head... And you think if gravity was pulling me upwards, my armour would feel lighter, but it feels even heavier. Oh, what the hell.

Jaune: Ninja?! You there. I could kind of use your help. Ren's taking this prank WAY too far.

Ninja: *appears out of no where, cuts the rope and catches Jaune*

Ninja: *pulls Jaune back to the cliff*

Ninja: *turns black and tries to flee, only to find Jaune holding onto... her... arm...*

Jaune: Oh, no you don't. At the very least I have to thank... Blake?!

Blake: *nervously looks at Jaune and then tries to look away*

Jaune: You're part of the prank, too?

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: You are as oblivious as I expected. Why do you think I'm stalking you?

Jaune: *gasps*

Jaune: You?! You're the ninja?!

Blake: *nervously looks him in the eyes before looking away*

Jaune: I'm not letting go until I find out what's going on.

Blake: *tries to pull away a few times and eventually sighs*

Blake: *ears flatten against her head*

Blake: Promise not to laugh.

Jaune: So long as this is genuinely not a prank.

Blake: That's what it is for you, isn't it? You could not possibly imagine why a woman would be interested in you... Alright, alright, I'll tell you, put on one condition. Two conditions.

Jaune: Which are?

Blake: One, you have to let me put my head in your lap.

Jaune: Uh... okay...

Blake: *lays her head in his lap*

Blake: Two, you have to pet my kitty ears.

Jaune: Are you really sure?

Blake: Do you want to know, or what?

Jaune: *pauses for a moment*

Jaune: *pets her kitty ears*

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: You're still promising not to laugh.

Jaune: Of course, why would I laugh?

Blake: I kind of... love... you...

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Blake: You still have to pet my ears.

Jaune: *starts petting her ears again*

Jaune: I have no idea what's happening, but I don't want it to stop.

Blake: That's how you reply to my confession?

Jaune: It just... doesn't... feel real...

Blake: My head is in your lap and you are petting my ears. Quite well, by the way.

Jaune: Why?.. me?..

Blake: Because you make me happy enough to let you pet my kitty ears.

Jaune: That makes a surprising amount of sense... Are you sure?

Blake: *purrs*

Jaune: Really sure?

Blake: Completely sure.

Jaune: And how is the rest of RWBY going to take this?

Blake: Ruby wanted to help, but couldn't. Weiss just huffed. Yang wanted to see how it would play out.

Jaune: Quite well, apparently.

Blake: Does that mean?

Jaune: Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues Tumblog.


End file.
